Raeven Black: My First Year
by Sarah Tajuddin
Summary: Raeven Black has many secrets. Some which she can't even tell her best friend, Hermione. Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione be able to figure her out? Hermione can help, but after their fight, will Harry and Ron be able too? Read all chapters!
1. Meeting the Gang

Rae Black is my character.

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting the Gang  
  
My name is Rae Black. An eleven-year-old girl with light-brown hair with dark-brown streaks, pale bronze skin and cute, almond shaped, brown eyes. I had moved from a small cottage in Portugal to a nicer, bigger house in London. There was a magical school called Hogwarts, which I desperately wanted to go to.

I heard that the famous wizard Harry Potter was going there, and wanted to see what he was like. Hogwarts was one of the best schools, too, so I'd learn so much about magic, which I loved.

"Oh sweetheart, be a good little witch and make good friends! Ooh, and find yourself a nice boyfriend!" Mum teased. I blushed. "Concentrate on studies, most importantly! Write to me and tell me how things are going. Keep secrets!"

I wore tight-fitting blue jeans that were a faded blue in the front and a white p-jacket over a white camisole. I held on to my two HUGE suitcases, a snow-white owl with black streaks and fluffy white kitten cages and a night-bag with essentials.

I found the ticket for 9¾ platform and ran in the barrier with my mother behind me. I kissed Mum good-bye, boarded the train and found a compartment in the middle of the train, stored my luggage and sat quietly.

"I can't believe there aren't any compartments left!" I heard two male voices cry out. "Let's try this one!" The voice was right outside my compartment. The door slid and there was a boy with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes behind glasses, and a boy with messy red hair and freckles.

"Can we sit with you?" the red head asked. I nodded. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Call me Ron," the red head grinned.

"I'm Harry Potter," the other one said. I gasped and smiled.

"Can't believe I'm meeting the famous wizard of all time! I'm Rae Black. Rae is short for Raeven. Spelled R-A-E-V-E-N," I giggled and grinned.

The door burst open to a girl with messy, curly locks of golden brown hair and dark-brown streaks. "Has anyone seen a toad? UGH, Neville Longbottom lost his!" she gasped at Harry. "Harry Potter? Wow, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Nice to meet both of you. And," she turned to me and a smile spread across her face and my face. "Rae? I've missed you!" I hugged the living daylights out of my best buddy. I've known her from regular Muggle School. We were both Muggle born. Well my Mum is a witch.

"Haven't seen you since third grade!"

"Which was two years ago! You didn't call me!" I said to her. Harry and Ron occupied themselves by imitating us. Hermione shot them a dirty look, which really wasn't at all dirty.

"Why'd you move to Portugal for two years?"p"Dad was transferred and now transferred back to England. I wrote to you and you wrote back but the chain stopped at fifth grade. I didn't know you were a witch!"

"Mum and Dad told me to keep it secret."

"Same here."

"I'm gonna get my luggage here! Be right back!" I sat down and sighed happily after she left. Ron kept imitating me but Harry stopped and stared at me.

"Ron quit it!" I yelled. He grinned. I was uncomfortable under Harry's gaze so I said, "I'm going to go roam outside and wait for Hermione." When I got outside I left the door open and Harry followed me. I didn't see the boy I ran into.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Forgive me!" I burst out.

"Watch where you're going!" he said harshly. He looked at me then smiled a wicked grin. "On the other hand, I forgive you. Love, come to my compartment. I'll introduce myself." He had white-blond hair, which was slicked back, pale skin, and gray-blue eyes. He was handsome enough but he was harsh and I was scared.

"No thank-you. I'm waiting for my friend," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and walked in.

"Hand-me-down robes, rusty books, yes another Weasley." Ron used all his strength to not punch the living daylights out of him. "I'm Draco Malfoy, just in case you want to talk to me babe." He winked at me. I smiled sweetly.

He ran into Hermione. "Watch it!" Hermione bursts out the same thing I said.

"Never mind. Talk to you later love. You too babe!" He smiled and walked away.

"Who was THAT?" Hermione said.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said.

"He's real handsome but sorta mean!" Hermione commented. Ron's face turned a deep shade of red. Jealousy?

"Wonder what house I'll be in!" I said.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are the four houses. Gryffindor is bravery, Slytherin for sneakiness, Hufflepuff is kindness and Ravenclaw is for brains," Ron said thoughtfully. "All I know is I'm definitely in Gryffindor because all of my family has been in it."

"Grandmother and Grandfather was in Gryffindor and so was Mum. Hopefully I'll be in Gryffindor as well. But Mum says I'm very bright, sly, brave and kind. The Sorting Hat will have to make a long decision! That's what Mum says."

"I don't know anything about my parents. I was told that they died in a car crash but they didn't! They were killed by Lord Voldemort!" Harry choked on sobs while Ron and Hermione flinched at the mention of his name.

I gasped and revealed my darkest secret. "My parents were killed too."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how it is!

Much luv, Sarah Tajuddin


	2. Secrets

Chapter Two: Secrets  
  
Hermione and Ron gasped.

"No they didn't! I met your parents!"

"They adopted me, Hermione. At age five. In the summer before kindergarten when I met you. As soon as they adopted me, they put me in the same school and then I met you. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a witch and that I was an orphan. My real Mum knew your parents, Harry. So did my Dad. My Mum was a best friend to Lily, and Lily didn't have many friends but my Mum and her was a pair! Dad was half Muggle so technically made me half-Muggle. I can still hear their screams from when I was five. I actually remember every single detail..." I was crying.

"I'm sorry I have to cry, I'll stop in a second." I felt an arm slip around me. I looked up and found Harry smiling down on me. There were tears in his eyes too. I lay my head on his shoulder and felt a lot better. I could feel his face grow hot. I smiled at Hermione and she winked.

"We've got to change into our robes!" Ron exclaimed. Ron and Harry ran out with their suitcase. Hermione and I changed into our black robes and uniform. We grabbed our wands and put them in our wand protector pockets.

"Harry and you probably go way back! He really likes you! I can tell!"

"Well Ronald likes you!" she blushed.

"WOULD ALL FIRST YEARS PLEASE LEAVE THEIR LUGGAGE AND FOLLOW HAGRID, WHO IS OUTSIDE THE TRAIN." Hermione, Ron, Harry and I grabbed hands and Hermione led the way. The order was Hermione, Ron, me, then Harry. What two boys would hold hands? Oh wait... Smiles sheepishly Whoops.

Harry pointed with his free hand to a big, hairy man and yelled, "That's Hagrid!" We followed Hermione through the crowd and finally reached Hagrid.

"All the first years come with me!" His voice boomed and EVERYONE heard it. He led us to a huge lake and where there were boats. The four kids grabbed their own boat and sat quietly.

"Yer all supposed to sit quietly an' still. The boat will move by itself."

"Wow! Look at the castle! It's beautiful! Romantic too!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone else except the first years were seated in the Great Hall and watched the first years march into the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter and Raeven Black will be joining us this year as first years. Make sure no harm from the Dark Lord comes at them. Raeven has magical powers, a curse really. Be careful!" Headmaster said loudly to McGonagall. Since when was I famous?

Professor McGonagall yelled as she held up a worn black pointed hat, "Let's the Sorting begin!" The other students clapped. She placed the hat on a wooden stool, and held a large scroll. She called out a name. A mousy boy sat quivering and the hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. He leapt from the stool and ran to the table that was clapping. Many girls and boys were called to their houses before me.

"BLACK, RAEVEN!" I walked up to the stool grinning. All eyes followed me.

"Wow, what a hard decision! Brains, sweetness, sly, and bravery all mixed in one little girl. I see you've had many hard times in life. A magical power..."

"I'm cursed with it. I see bad things and good things come at me. I watch people die every day. I'm cursed."

"CURSED? Oh dear child, it is a gift," it reassured her. "Maybe Hufflepuff isn't for you... Ravenclaw..." Five minutes passed.

"Sorting Hat, have you made up your mind?" Headmaster called.

"THIS GIRL HAS EVERYTHING! KINDNESS, BRAINS, SLYNESS, AND BRAVERY MIXED INTO AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL. THE DECISION IS DIFFICULT."

"Hurry up then!" McGonagall said. "We hadn't had a delay like this since... Lily Evans and Serena Black stepped up to the stool... Those two made such a pair. Lily, a sweet, smart girl, that put James Potter in debt with his boyish charm with girls. Serena was Lily's best friend and helped put James in line. Lily put Harry under Serena's care if she ever died. She and James were killed. Harry was six when Raeven was five. Serena put Harry under his Muggle aunt's care. After that Serena and Gordon were murdered while Raeven, this same eleven-year-old girl, who was five at the time witnessed everything. "Both couples had their funerals together. Many people attended the funeral and are still greatly loved and missed..." I held my tears and bit them back.

"HER BRAVERY HAS KEPT HER ALIVE ALL THIS WHILE! SHE IS A TRUE GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table stood up and applauded.

"Thank you," I whispered my voice quivering.

"You may go, Raeven. Cry all you want."

I ran out of the Great Hall and followed Nearly Headless Nick to the girls' dormitories. The first floor and where my pets were, was where my bed was. Hermione's bed was next to hers. I started crying nonstop.

Flashback

"I won't let you kill Harry or my Raeven!" A beautiful woman with long hair like mine standing firm in front of two, sleeping children. A boy with glasses, black hair, and a lightning shaped scar slept soundly. A small girl wasn't sleeping, she was me.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" An ear-piercing scream rang painfully in my ears. My beautiful mother collapsed on the floor. I jumped down off my bed and started crying.

My father appeared with a wand and said, "You can't kill my child and my wife's best friend's child! You can't kill them!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Another ear-piercing scream and he collapsed with my mother.

I grabbed the wand. My high-pitched cry rang in my ears, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I pointed the wand at the black robed man. The man disappeared and I cried and collapsed with my parents.

End of Flashback

I blacked out.

* * *

Please review this one too. Tell me if you liked it or not, and what I should add to it.

Much luv, Sarah Tajuddin


	3. My Curse

**kaya-butter:** No Raeven is not Harry's sister! Since Lord Voldemort (ppl flinch) killed many people, Lily and James Potter's best friends Gordon and Serena Black died a same fate. Serena and Lily are different people, and Gordon and James are different people. But despite that confusion for you, hope you liked it anyway!

Anything that is familiar is J.K. Rowling's story. Anything NOT in the book is my made up things. Please review for me! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Three: My Curse

"Raeven? Raeven? RAE?" Hermione and other girls crowded around me.

"Huh?"

"You blacked out? Are you okay?" A blonde girl named Elizabeth asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks everyone. I need to talk to Hermione." Everyone smiled and walked to their beds and started unpacking.

"Let's go to the common room."

"I'm cursed with one of the Dark Lord's gifts. I have visions, mostly dreadful and rarely happy. I see visions and one flashback just stands out. The day my parents died. I had the flashback before I blacked out. Harry was there. He was sleeping but I was awake. I tried to kill Lord Volde--" Hermione cut me off.

"He disappeared before I could kill him," I finished.

"Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor and here they come."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me. He touched my cheek. "You're pale. Professor McGonagall wants to see you about something."

"I'll come with you!" Hermione said quickly. We walked out of the common room.

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" I asked confused.

"How did it feel when Harry touched your cheek? You were blushing major! He probably couldn't tell, but Ron elbowed me when he touched your cheek! He likes you!"

"Yeah right. Whatever, but he's really cute." Draco was heading towards us. "And so is Draco..." (A/N: Raeven doesn't know much about Draco. Except that he's good-looking)

"I'm hiding! He scared me half to death!" she ran into the girls' bathroom. I stood there dumbstruck.

"Hello, love."

"Oh, hello Draco. What house are you in?" I replied as cool as possible.

"Slytherin, you should have been with me. We could've accomplished many things together."

I nodded coolly. "I've got to see Professor McGonagall and get Hermione out of the girls' room. Excuse me."

I walked in with Draco staring after me. I opened the door, found Hermione and dragged her out. Draco walks up to me and gives me a hug and kisses me on the cheek. I blushed and he walked off.

"Wow, two boys after one girl. Lucky one!"

"Hey Ron likes you and so does Draco. He didn't talk to you and probably didn't see you. Two boys after _smart_ girl!" I grinned and Hermione swatted at me. I finally found the office after asking a couple of Head girls and boys.

"Professor? Harry said you wanted to see me?"

"You alone. Hermione you may go back to your dormitory." Hermione retreated to the Gryffindor dormitories, probably just talking to Ron and Harry.

"I understand that you witnessed your parents' deaths and the Dark Lord's gift rubbed onto you as a curse. If you have any visions that are dreadful please tell Professor Dumbledore or me. Anything, that is good you may keep to yourself if personal only.

"Oh and put these fliers on the desk in the Gryffindor common room. The spell for holding them instead of actually holding them is 'Carria'! Ca-RE- a is how you say it. Try it."

"Carria!" The stack of fliers floated in midair. When I walked out, Hermione was standing there. "Thought you were in the dorm."

"Nope. Stayed to walk with you. What are those?"

"Fliers for the Gryffindor common room. After the little talk about my curse, she wanted me to put these in the common room. Wonder what they are?" I took one and held it up. It read:  
  
**All Gryffindors!**

On Monday, classes resume and you will get a map if you are a first year and schedules for everyone. Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are on Wednesday after classes and Oliver Wood is your Captain. The team is looking for a new Seeker and Chaser. At least until a Professor finds an excellent Seeker or Chaser during the Flying Lessons.

All students must be awake by 7:00 A.M. You have an hour to prepare for breakfast and classes start at 9:00 A.M. Lunch is at 12:30 P.M. and ends at 1:30. If you are done before lunch is over, you may roam but at 1:30 sharp you must be in your next class. Classes end right before supper at 5:30 P.M. and supper is at 6:00 P.M. Supper ends at 7:00 A.M. First years go to sleep at 9:30 and the rest of you older years are to sleep at 10:00 P.M.

Please keep that in mind.

"Here we are." Hermione said startling me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, yes it's short and seems pointless, but I've already written up the fourth, fifth, and sixth chapters and I think you'll like them better. Please review and PLEASE tell me if you liked it!

Much luv, Sarah Tajuddin

P.S. I've always wanted to write as a hobby. I want to know what I'm doing wrong, what bores you, what you enjoy, and I'll try and squeeze in a bit of your likes.

P.P.S. I'm starting from first year to seventh year. It's going to be a while if you want true Romance... Sixteen and seventeen year olds show their love, not eleven and twelve year olds. So sorry if you like Romance. I'll put in small babyish things you'll be like, "Wait, I was like THIS when I was eleven?!!" lol. Bye!


	4. The First Night

**Anything that seems familiar belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some characters and plot belong to me! :)**

**Enjoy and review!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The First Night**  
  
"Magnificentia!" Hermione said. That's the password.  
  
"Rae! Hermione! What's that?" Ron pointed to the stack of papers in midair. I pointed my wand at the small flier table and set the stack down. I took four and gave on to Hermione, Ron and Harry and kept the last for myself.  
  
I looked at the clock. 8:30 P.M. We still had an hour until we were supposed to go to sleep. I walked over to the empty desk. I opened one drawer. It was filled with parchment. I took one and dipped my quill into the bottle of ink.  
  
I was writing a letter to my Mum.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Everything here is fine. Guess who is a witch? Hermione Granger! Remember my best friend from third grade? She's a witch! I think that's totally stellar!  
  
Besides Hermione, I met Ronald Weasley known more as Ron and Harry Potter! Yes the famous Harry Potter from my childhood years. But I can't seem to remember him living with me before my real Mum died. I just don't remember him. I had the awful flashback again, Mummy! I can't stand it.  
  
Harry and I are pretty close since we both lost parents and were orphans. Ron and Hermione are really hitting off if you know what I mean! She says that Harry really likes me but I don't think so. We're like brother and sister. But he's really cute.  
  
There's another boy by the name of Draco Malfoy who is sweet on me and the one and only Hermione! He's cute too but personally I think Harry's cuter.  
  
Tomorrow is when classes start. Oh and thank you for getting me a Nimbus Two Thousand for Quidditch tryouts! I love you so much! I'm going to spend time with my friends for now! Love you forever!  
  
Your Black Raeven  
  
I run up to my dorm and get both of my pets' cages. I bring them down to the common room to put in the pet corner.  
  
Harry walks up to me while I open the cage of Angel, my white and black owl. I feed the hungry little thing and attach my letter to her leg. I rubbed her head affectionately and she nibbled my finger in return. Harry opens the window for me and he rubs Angel's head. She nibbles his finger.  
  
"Give the letter to Mum and Dad, okay?" I kiss her head and she's off.  
  
"You've got a beautiful owl. I have one pure white named Hedwig. I like the black streaks in the feathers."  
  
"Oh thank you. I love her to death. I think I've seen your owl, a beautiful thing she is. A good glider too."  
  
I unlock my kitten's cage. She jumps into my hands. She's a skinny white Persian kitten named Snowy, but I call her Snow.  
  
I hold my hands out to Harry's shoulder.  
  
"She'll climb on you. She's the sweetest."  
  
Snow hesitates when I brought her to Harry's shoulder. Carefully she climbs on and clings on for dear life.  
  
I laughed. I'm reaching up for take Snow off his shoulder and so is Harry. His hand rests on mine then I took mine away blushing slightly. I gently took Snow off his shoulder and ran to Hermione and Ron across the room. Snow mews and Hermione looks up from her deep conversation.  
  
"Aww! She's adorable!" Hermione exclaims and takes her out of my hands. She spins Snow around with Snow mewing happily. Ron rolls his eyes then walks over to Harry.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I saw the hand touch! You must be psyched. Dude? Listen to me!" Ron had just walked over to me and was talking. I just stared at the girl.  
  
"I was psyched but right now I'm worried."  
  
"Why be worried than happy?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"Because, Draco's sweet on her too, you know. I saw Draco, Hermione and Rae in the corridor and all of a sudden I saw Draco give her a kiss on the cheek. I'm just too shy and quiet to do anything like that. Draco will probably get what he wants."  
  
"Ask her what she's doing for the Christmas holidays. I still have to ask Hermione about that. She's still playing with that kitten. Damn it."  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about it..."  
  
Rae was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I can't believe she actually showed up in my life. When she cried, I'll hold her. When she falls, I'll pick her back up. When she gets something, I'll be the first to congratulate her.  
  
That was my first thought. Now Dean thinks she's going to use her beauty as a weapon, to manipulate us boys. That's got me thinking. Angela Grade used Dudley as a fighter to keep her ex-boyfriend off her. She hated Dudley's guts. She liked me. Not Dudley. Ugh... Bad memories.  
  
I don't think I like her anymore. There are always other girls.

* * *

**Raeven's POV**

I smile while Hermione plays with my Snowy. Snowy is so content. I glance at the clock. 9:00 P.M. and I'm going to go and get ready for bed in ten minutes.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed, Harry. Hey Hermione!" Hermione brings my kitten over to Ron. I walk closer to hear.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep. See you in the morning, okay?" Ron says.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight Ron." She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She runs to me and hands me my kitten.  
  
"I did it!" I smiled at her and she ran up to the dorm. "See you in the dorm Rae!" Ron stood dazed then walked up the stairs.  
  
I heard a laugh and it came from Harry. He grinned and I smiled back. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs Indian-style. I stroked Snowy as Harry sat next to me.  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Thanks. Hold her for a second." I went to my dorm and got my photo album. I returned to a cooing Harry.  
  
"I'm back." He sat with his legs open, like any other boy, holding Snowy in his arms and cuddling her. He stopped cuddling and blushed. I sat close to him and opened the medium-sized scrapbook.  
  
"Here's Snowy holding a fake knife and looking mad, I call it Killer Kitty, and that's Angel when I first got her, and this is me and my class in third grade. Hermione's not in that. Here's Hermione and me at my ninth birthday. That's at the school ceremony and my ex-boyfriend..."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He's a bitch. Damn it I hate him! He cheated on me with my mortal enemy, Diana Richards. I haven't dated since. I'm not going to date until I can totally trust the guy. UGH!" I was pissed off and Snowy was cowering on the other side of the couch. I leaned over Harry without noticing and turned over so my back was against the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Sorry Snowy. Come on baby, my little kitty! Come on sweetheart, into Mommy's hands!" I cooed and Snowy jumped to my hands.  
  
"Sorry, I have to coo to get her out of being scared."  
  
Harry was blushing. I realized that I was leaning across him. His legs were open and my head in his lap looking up at him. I felt something in the back of my head and jumped up.  
  
"Goodnight Harry!" I ran to the stairs of the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Rae, wait! Ah well, g'night," Harry looked at me then walked up the stairs.  
  
As soon as I got to the door Harry was just at his door. I glanced at him and he was staring right at me. I blushed and opened the door. The door slammed behind me and I was safe!!  
  
Hermione looked at me strangely. "What's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost! Did Nearly Headless Nick show you how 'Nearly Headless' he was? Oh! How disgusting that was in the Great Hall! My first day in my first year and he shows me! How revolting that was! I was eating too!"  
  
"No not that! By the way, I thought that was cool! But it's Harry! We...um..."  
  
"You snogged him? Oh! My Raeven's first snog! Right?"  
  
"No! I brought down my scrapbook and it just happens to be a picture of my ex-boyfriend, Mr. Oh-I'll-just-play-my-girl-Raeven-for-her-mortal-enemy. He asked me about him and I started getting angry. I just boiled up and Snowy got scared and cowered on the other side of the couch. Without realizing it, I leaned over across Harry. When I got Snowy in my hands I turned on my back. Then it hit me; my head was in Harry's lap while his legs were open. I felt something at the back of my head, then I ran up here! I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
Hermione just laughed hysterically.  
  
"Oh, I see the love. It's just your way of helping me, huh?" I said a bit angry.  
  
"No, no! Did he blush beet-red?"  
  
"Yes... Probably thinking how much of a pervert I must be!"  
  
Hermione kept laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my pajamas, which was a baggy short sleeve shirt and tight shorts. The oversized shirt was a dark-red color with a wide metallic gold rectangle across the front and said 'GRYFINNDOR CHICK' centered in red letters. It was so long I tucked the front in my shorts and puffed it out. My shorts were white and plain, but were pretty tight and short.  
  
I took my clothes to the shower and took a quick 15-minute shower. My showers are usually 25-30 minutes sometimes. I dried my hair and washed my face.  
  
I remembered I had left my scrapbook in the common room and left to retrieve it. I walked quietly and saw my book. I saw someone sit on the couch and turn the pages.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Rae? It's Harry." I sighed and ambled to my fate.  
  
"I need my scrapbook, would you kindly hand it to me?" I saw the figure get off the couch and walk to me. He handed me the book. I noticed how close he was to me. He stepped back and looked me up and down.  
  
"Like your clothes." I saw what he wore. Red and gold baggy shirt and black shorts is what he wore. His baggy shorts were down to his knees (A/N: What guy doesn't wear it to his knees?)  
  
"It shows Gryffindor spirit and that's what being a Gryffindor is all about," a different voice said. I turned to where the voice came from and saw a redheaded boy of probably sixth year.  
  
"Percy, this is Raeven Black. Rae this is Percy Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you," we said at the same time. I grinned.  
  
"Well I'm a prefect and both of you should be in bed. Five minutes to talk. No more than that!" Percy said quietly. "Professor McGonagall is doing bed- check in ten minutes. Hurry!" He walked out the portal.  
  
"That incident on the couch... I'm really sorry about it. I didn't realize I was on your... you know..." I was burning up. You can't imagine the embarrassment!  
  
"You're extremely embarrassed aren't you? Don't be. It was an accident."  
  
"As Prefect Percy said, we should be going to bed. Goodnight Harry." Flushing slightly, I walked closer to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. My face grew hot and I ran up the stairs and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" Hermione said peacefully.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," everyone replied sleepily, including me.  
  
I turned off the light and ambled to my bed. I pulled down all the blankets. I pulled and folded the thick comforter and just used the light blanket and thin sheet as a cover. My comforter was a light purple and light blue on the other side. I slowly got into bed and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Well, in chapter ten (which I've already written up) it's ALOT juicier. And bloodier... You'll find out!

Please rate, even though I'm the suckiest bitch who ever wrote!

Much luv, Sarah Tajuddin


	5. Visions

**Disclaimer:** Well, I wished I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. I own only Raeven Black, couple of other characters, and whatever you don't recognize! He he he. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Dream**  
  
_"Hermione acts like a know-it-all and that makes me sick! Wingardium Levi- OH-sa. No wonder why she doesn't have many friends."  
  
"Come on Ron! Hermione just corrected you on pronunciation. You were wrong. But she does act like she knows everything."  
  
Hermione and I were walking behind Harry and Ron and heard everything they said. Hermione whimpered and pushed through the crowd crying.  
  
"Think she heard you Ron."  
  
"And how about that new girl Raeven?" Dean Thomas started. "She's good- looking, but I think she will manipulate the boys. Harry I know you like her a little tiny bit, but she's going to use you. Good looks aren't everything."  
  
"Really? I thought about it and maybe she will... Who said I even liked her?"  
  
I heard what Harry said and started to cry. I pushed through Harry and Ron roughly.  
  
"I think she heard you, Harry."_  
  
I woke up sweating. It better not be another vision. Those things Harry, Ron, and Dean said hurt. Really badly. One sign of depression.  
  
It was 6:00 A.M. and I decided to take a shower. I pulled out my black robes and a uniform.  
  
I pulled out Dove shampoo and conditioner and soap. Guess I love Dove... Anyway, I took a shower and blow-dried my hair. With magic. I have to or else do you want me walking into class with poofy hair? I brushed my hair and it was nice and soft, but a bit frizzy. I straightened my hair after I washed my face.  
  
I wet my eye-shadow sponge and dipped it in a dark teal and carefully eye lined both eyes. I then switched to the other side (dry side) and carefully applied light teal to my eyelids. It all looked light and barely noticeable. I then lightly applied clear lip-gloss. Lavender Brown looked at me; she woke up the same time as me, and smiled.  
  
"I like your make-up! Help me out here okay? Please?" I smiled. I applied her make-up and she looked lovely.  
  
We hooked arms and tried to wake her best friend Elizabeth Grate. Everyone else was awake and running around.  
  
Hermione said, "Hopefully we have Transfiguration. I heard it's great..."  
  
"Yeah! Hopefully it's only us, Gryffindors. No Slytherins!" Jaynie said. "If I see Pansy Parkinson again and insulting my red hair, I'll punch her lights out!"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson is sweet on Malfoy! I think he's kind of cute though!" Jaynie said.  
  
"Hermione, he's sweet on you! He really likes you!"  
  
"He's okay, I have someone else in mind."  
  
"Who's that?" Jaynie, Lavender, and Elizabeth asked. "You can tell us!"  
  
"He's in Slytherin..." Hermione blushed. Liar... She grabbed me and we ran out the door and into the common room where Ron and Harry stood. "Guys! See you in the Great Hall!"  
  
Lavender, Jaynie and Elizabeth shrieked and ran after us.  
  
"Tell us!" Hermione and I ran faster into the Great Hall. We sat down and found that Harry and Ron had followed us.  
  
"What's up? Lavender, Jaynie, and Liz are shrieking and running after you. What happened in that dormitory of yours?" asked Ron. Hermione and I exchanged looks and said together, "Nothing."  
  
"By the way, Hermione, who?" I asked slyly. She looked horrified and blushed. Harry sat across of me, and Ron across of Hermione. Fred sat beside me and George sat next to Hermione. Angelina Johnson sat next to Harry and Katie Bell next to Ron.  
  
"Protected!" Hermione and I said together.  
  
"From what?" Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"NOTHING!" we replied laughing.  
  
"My birthday is coming up!" Draco announced. He was right behind me.  
  
"Happy Birthday Draco!" Hermione and I said cheerfully. I'm not letting anyone ruin my day now.  
  
"Yeah whatever Malfoy," the rest replied. He walked away sulking.  
  
"You guys actually like him? Creeping me out major!" Katie said throwing her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It runs in the blood too. Dad says they support...support..."  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" Harry and I supplied. We laughed. Everyone flinched.  
  
"Don't say the name! It creeps me out," Angelina and Katie shrieked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh Hermione! Rae! We're here!" Lavender called.  
  
"Dear Lord..." I mumbled.  
  
"Everyone! Please take a seat, Headmaster has an announcement!" the voice came from McGonagall.  
  
"Damn," Lavender mumbled. "I'll get you during class!"  
  
"Today is the starting of classes. All prefects and the Head Girls and Boys must lead their new first years to their classes. All schedules will appear in front of you and please examine them. Have a nice breakfast!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
The schedules appeared on our plates and the food piled up in the trays. I filled my plate with pancakes. I grabbed the peanut butter and spread it on one pancake. I poured syrup on it and dug in. Fred and George were looking in amusement at my pancake. Hermione had the same thing.  
  
"You girls have weird taste!" Ron said to Hermione and I.  
  
"That looks gruesome!" Angelina said.  
  
"That looks good!" Katie said. "Pass me the peanut butter! And the syrup!"  
  
"I'll try it too..." Angelina replied thoughtfully. Harry, Ron, Fred and George just stared at us.  
  
"Another announcement! First, second, and third years will have a supervised dance this Wednesday. And boys must ask the girls! Wear formal dresses for girls and dress robes for boys. That is all!" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Angelina, Katie, Hermione and I gave each other high-fives.  
  
"Oh great..." Harry, Ron, Fred and George mumbled.  
  
"Hermione and I are finished," I said after our third pancake. "We're getting our books. See ya later!"  
  
"We're coming with!" Angelina and Katie said after their third pancake.  
  
"I think Ron will ask you, Hermione," Angelina said examining her manicured nails. "I hope Fred will ask me..."  
  
"Fred?! George is WAAY cuter!" Katie said. Hermione and I laughed at their fighting.  
  
"Oh and Rae, anyone would ask you. You're one of the prettiest."  
  
"I consider myself normal. But thanks anyway. Right now, I need to work on my studies... Mum's rule. Well, Hermione and I are off to History of Magic with Professor Binns, with Slytherin. Where is it by the way?"  
  
Angelina and Katie pointed us in the direction of History of Magic. We were early. Professor Binns was a ghost who was asleep and woke up to accidentally find he had left his body behind.  
  
Lavender, Jaynie, and Elizabeth sat down behind Hermione and me. The desks were four-person desks. Harry and Ron sat next to us. Hermione and Ron sat in the middle and Harry was on Ron's right and I was on Hermione's left.  
  
"Good morning first years. Slytherin and Gryffindor together, hopefully you'll get along. Slytherin and Gryffindor never got along together in history... Today we will go back to when your parents were kids and went here."  
  
"Are you going to talk about how our parents behaved and stuff?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

* * *

Weird chapter, yes. But I am weird and you better get used to it! LOL, j/k. There is a story called Black History about the Parents' life at Hogwarts, only one chapter up, but it's gonna be good. Hopefully...

Many thanks to **Kuronue's Fallen Angel **for reviewing! And YES Malfoy IS cuter in the third movie!!!! YAAAAAAAAYY! If I wasn't such a Daniel Radcliffe Fan, I'd probably be obsessing over Malfoy! I don't know who he is though. Poo...

Hope you enjoyed it!

.::Sarah Tajuddin::.


End file.
